


bone hugs the ache home

by Kendarrr



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Affectionate Carmilla, F/F, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome - F/F/F, Werewolf Danny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 17:35:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3390254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kendarrr/pseuds/Kendarrr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>so,</i>
  <br/>
  <i>i'm vexed to love you, your body</i>
  <br/>
  <i>the shape of returns<a href="http://kendarrr.tumblr.com/post/107645896768">...</a></i>
</p><p>Danny, Laura, and Carmilla are celebrating their six-month celebration of being together, but the exact date of their six months falls on a full moon, much to Danny’s chagrin. But, as it happens, Laura has a workaround.</p><p>Primarily focuses on Danny’s POV and her relationship with Laura and Carmilla, but is an overarching ot3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bone hugs the ache home

“Is this where you’ve been this entire time?” Carmilla emerges from the bushes and into a clearing. Danny sits underneath an oak tree, her long legs bent and hugged to her chest. “You know Laura’s been worried sick, right? We haven’t seen you all day, you big puppy.”

 

“It’s only been a couple of hours. It’s not that long.” Danny mumbles.

 

“For you, it is.” Approaching the redhead, Carmilla rakes a hand through her wavy dark locks before sitting in front of Danny. She tugs at her hand, causing the redhead to look up. They rarely show affection towards each other in public; even if they are together in a polygamous relationship with Laura, they still often think that they have to keep up the facade of their rivalry. But when they’re alone with no one around to witness, Carmilla will do something like this. Holding Danny’s hand by her fingers. “If you’re not going to talk to me, at least talk to Laura about it.”

 

Danny sighs and stares at her digits, interlaced with this person whom she once thought as her immortal enemy. But now, she is probably willing to die for her too. Not that Carmilla will ever let that happen. “Our six-month anniversary is coming up soon.”

 

The look of amusement that flashes through Carmilla’s features is hard to miss. Danny scowls at her and Carmilla snickers. “Is _that_ what got you so mopey?” She asks with an incredulous smirk. “God, you are such a sentimental idiot.”

 

Danny snarls and yanks at Carmilla’s hand to grab her attention. “Shut up.”

 

The vampire cackles and it is a loud, boisterous laugh that sends birds to take flight. She wipes the faux tears from the corners of her eyes and nimbly jumps to her feet. She kicks Danny’s ankles so her legs are no longer bent to her chest and she sits sideways on her lap, arm thrown around the back of Danny’s neck. “Listen. I’m three hundred years old. Counting down months of being in a relationship never really did sit well with me. It’s like when convicts mark the walls of their prisons to signify the amount of years they’ve been locked up. I live too long to count.” Danny peers into the vampire’s features and sees the loss she has felt throughout the years, so she holds Carmilla tighter. “Besides, it hasn’t felt like six months at all.”

 

“Time flies when you’re having fun,” Danny says, grinning.

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Carmilla rolls her eyes. “So you see, this isn’t a big deal. If you’re worried about Laura, just give her some sweets and she’ll mount your figurative wolf dick in no time.”

 

At this, Danny tenses. “Yeah, about that...”

 

Something about her tone makes Carmilla raise a brow. Danny avoids her gaze, her arm curling around Carmilla’s hip, her chin resting on Carmilla’s shoulder. “Our six months is on a full moon.”

 

Silence. And then, “shit.”

 

“Yeah, exactly.”

 

Carmilla runs her fingers through Danny’s fiery hair before tilting her chin up so their eyes lock. “Talk to Laura about it. I’m sure she won’t mind pushing the celebration a day early or something because you have to be puppy for a night.”

 

“True,” Danny nods. “And shut up. I’m not a puppy.”

 

They stand and Danny slings her arm around Carmilla’s shoulders, and an irritated look flashes across the vampire’s face, though that is just for show. One hand is tucked into the back pocket of Danny’s jeans, while with the other, she laces their fingers together.

 

They enter the dorm room where Laura is, currently studying for a midterm that is weeks away. Upon her girlfriends’ entry, she looks up and smiles, happiness and relief on her features. “Oh good, you’re both here. Now you can distract me from this hell that is reviewing my prof’s intro to sociology notes.”

 

Danny peels herself away from Carmilla to kiss the top of Laura’s head as a greeting. She plops herself on the bed, and Carmilla leans against the wall beside her. “And since you’re both here, we can discuss our plans for our six month anniversary.”

 

“Sex all day and sex all night!” Carmilla suggests.

 

Laura laughs. “There will certainly be a lot of that.”

 

That’s when the vampire shoots Danny a look and she nudges her with her elbow. Danny grunts and nudges back. “Laura, I have to tell you something, but this dead girl is ribbing me.” Carmilla stops and wrestles with Danny’s arm, lifting it up so she can rest her head on Danny’s lap, her face against the redhead’s stomach. Danny grins and massages the base of Carmilla’s scalp. “Anyway, as I was saying. Have you checked the calendar recently?”

 

Laura shakes her head and Danny laughs. “That explains it. Why don’t you check it right now?”

 

She does. Brows furrowed, Laura blinks a few times, Danny waiting patiently, until it dawns upon her. “Oh! It’s on a full moon!”

 

“Yes,” the tall girl keeps scratching Carmilla’s scalp. She feels the rumbling purrs against her belly. “So I can’t really do anything in, you know, my human form at night.” She says, a tad bitterly.

 

“I... really don’t see what the problem is.” Laura says. She crawls into bed to curl against Danny’s side. Kissing the freckled skin of her neck, Laura trails a series of kisses up to the line of her jaw, to Danny’s waiting mouth.

 

“You don’t?” Danny asks, breathless and dazed. Carmilla’s head is no longer on her lap. Or at least, it not just there while she naps. Carmilla pulls up Danny’s shirt and she’s kissing the lines of her stomach and nipping the skin around her bellybutton with her sharp fangs.

 

“Since you’re only a wolf at night, I was thinking that me and Carm can focus on you in the morning.” Danny swallows hard and strains to focus on Laura’s words, but she’s unzipping Danny’s green hoodie and peeling it off her shoulders. Laura’s mouth, while she’s still speaking, glides against Danny’s collarbone. Laura’s tongue peeks out and licks the hollow of her throat. And Carmilla’s not just laying down and doing nothing either. Her hands are up Danny’s shirt, nails raking the indent of her spine. Her mouth leaving sharp bite marks along her hip.

 

“And then at night, you can do whatever it is you do when you turn into a wolf. Come sleep here like you always do. Does that sound good, Danny?” Laura pulls back after creating a hickey that looks like a detail of a nebula against the curve of Danny’s shoulder. The redhead blinks and nods, though her head feels as if it is floating in a cloud. “Good! That’s settled then!”

 

Expecting Laura to move away, Danny’s arm curls around her hips before she has a chance to do so. She pulls her in for a rough kiss. Her body feels too warm, her cheeks flush pink. Danny tugs Carmilla up and kisses her with the same ferocious passion that makes the vampire groan, but Laura moans louder at the sight of their teeth and tongues.

 

“There’s nothing with a little pre-celebration, is there?” Danny asks, her eyes half-open, her arousal simmering in the pit of her stomach. Her two girlfriends grin and both lose their shirts in an instant that Danny barely has it in her to react any other way. She surges forward and takes Laura’s stiff nipple into her mouth, and then Carmilla’s, their fingers burying into her hair to release it from its band.

 

“Oh fuck, you’re both so...” Carmilla tugs the hair on the back of Danny’s head to kiss her, hard and rough, all teeth and ragged moans. Danny barely registers Laura’s hand in her pants, stroking the slickness of her folds, all from kissing her two lovers. Her head spins, she sucks in deep breaths. 

 

And that’s how they spend the afternoon, days before their six month anniversary. Breathless and in bed, sweat clinging to their skin and the room smelling of sex. Danny’s monthly worries disappear into the back of her head for the time being. 

* * *

Saturday comes and Danny fidgets with the strings of her hoodie. Her thick, red hair curtains her shoulders, and in her backpack are presents for Laura and Carmilla, but she doesn’t really view them as presents. They are more offerings to the two figures that make her and keep her happy, like two deities that make up the two halves of her heart. The redhead scoffs at her thoughts, but embraces the warmth and fuzziness that blossoms in her chest like a spring flower.

 

“Hey,” Danny pokes her head into Laura and Carmilla’s dorm room. She grins when she sees the two girls. Laura, already clothed, and Carmilla still slouched in bed, the skin of her hip a pale glint in the mess of leopard print sheets.

 

“Hi!” Laura leaps up and rises on the tips of her toes and still Danny has to stoop a bit to catch the kisses Laura is willing to give. “Happy six months, Danny.”

 

Danny returns the greeting and rubs Laura’s sides. “I have something for you both. It might have to wait until brunch because someone,” she raises her voice slightly, playfully. “Is still in bed and not even remotely ready.”

 

Carmilla grunts and flips Danny the bird, making her snort. She disentangles herself from Laura and sits on the edge of the bed by Carmilla’s head, her dark hair curtaining her face. Danny knows she’s awake, just lazy and nocturnal.

 

“The sooner you get up, the sooner we can have the all-day sex you want so much.”

 

One eye opens and Carmilla’s upper lip curls into a smile. “Fine,” she sits up and stretches her arms across her chest, Danny’s eyes admiring the curve of her back and the swells of her breasts. Clearing her throat, Danny hands Carmilla a shirt while ignoring the vampire’s teasing.

 

The three of them heads to the student-run cafeteria where arguably the food is better. It sucks that they have to stay within campus grounds, but Danny thinks it has nothing to do with celebrating, but being with Laura and Carmilla. They sit in a round table, pancakes, bacon, and scrambled eggs in plates.

 

Once the plates are wiped clean, Laura sits back and sips on hot cocoa while Danny rummages through her backpack for her ‘offerings’. “Here,” she says, handing Laura a box of specialty truffles, and Carmilla a blood pack. “I know we just ate so you two can eat it later or something, but...” Danny scratches her cheek. “And I know it’s not much as gifts, but it’s really more like a thank you, y’know, for sticking with me.”

 

She’s staring at her hands when both of them reach out to take her upturned palms. Carmilla’s hand, rougher and firm in its grip, and Laura’s hand, smooth and delicate yet with the strength in the way she clasps Danny’s hand. They didn’t have to say anything, and they don’t. Danny smiles, brings up their linked hands to her lips and kiss both sets of fingers.

 

The day is beautiful when they leave the student cafeteria. Danny has Laura on her back, arms around her neck while Carmilla walks beside them. She’s a few steps ahead, and with Laura’s sticky lips on her neck, she has this niggling thought that she’s being seduced and she doesn’t mind in the very least. The dorm building is now in sight and Danny is not even a bit surprised. She walks beside Carmilla and bumps her hip against hers.

 

In the dorm room, Danny lowers Laura to the ground and she is pushed down on the bed by the vampire who is grinning, her teeth a sharp white glint that makes Danny’s heart leap. Carmilla unzips her hoodie and yanks her shirt off.

 

“A little patience would be nice,” Danny laughs, but with Laura stripping behind Carmilla and the vampire’s mouth latched onto her neck, she really doesn’t care about taking things slow. Especially when Carmilla removes her clothes and takes both of Danny’s wrists and pins them over her head. “ _Fuck,_ Carmilla—”

 

Laura stands behind Carmilla, her arms snaking around her waist to palm her breasts, nipples roll in between thumb and forefinger. As Carmilla’s mouth lowers to Danny’s chest, the redhead watches, eyes wide and rapt with attention at the sight of Laura standing behind Carmilla as if she has the vampire bent over, her hips against the swell of her butt.

 

Danny wrestles against Carmilla’s hold but the vampire snarls and gives her stiff nipple a rough bite. The pain is there but hazy. Instead, the pleasure is like a bubble bursting, her panties flooding with her arousal.

 

She hears Laura murmur something to Carmilla’s ear and the vampire eases off, her lips curling into a smirk. Danny swallows hard. On her chest is a spattering of red bite marks, the beginning of bruises. Carmilla pulls Danny up and kisses her, rough and deep, grasping the thick fire-red locks. Laura sits on the bed, her back against the wall.

 

“Lean back against me, Danny.” Laura says, and Danny obeys. The stiffness of Laura’s nipples drag against her back and she shivers. Her head rests against the curve of Laura’s neck and her left shoulder. Carmilla then makes quick work of Danny’s jeans and yanks them off her long legs.

 

This position is new—not bad, just different—and Danny feels overwhelmed. She’s surrounded by two warm bodies, Laura’s roaming hands running up her sides to the swell of her tits. Carmilla keeps Danny’s legs apart, while her fingers stroke her slick folds.

 

“Oh fuck _,_ you two.” Danny whimpers. Laura’s mouth is on her ear. Fingers teasing and massaging her nipples while between Danny’s legs, Carmilla parts her folds and licks a broad stripe from her leaking center to her twitching clit. Danny’s arms flail around only to have one end up buried in Laura’s hair, the other in Carmilla’s.

 

“I told you we’ll take care of you,” Laura husks into Danny’s ear. Her fingers glide down the flatness of Danny’s firm stomach to join Carmilla’s mouth on her pussy. She parts Danny’s folds to stroke her clit and Danny can’t stifle the moans that bubbles up to her throat when Carmilla’s tongue slips inside her and curls to lick against her cum-drenched walls.

 

Danny cranes her neck and tugs Laura’s head for a kiss that expresses the overflow of her desperation. Carmilla is fucking two fingers inside her now, and she feels it curl and stroke the spot that makes her hips jump. Danny grunts, her thighs closing around Carmilla’s head. She can feel her jaw working, her tongue playing in tandem with Laura’s digits against her clit.

 

“I can’t—I’m coming…” Danny gasps against Laura’s mouth. Her back arches. Her walls clamp down around Carmilla’s fingers, her tongue and Laura’s fingers roughly stroking her clit to lengthen the tremors that run through Danny’s frame.

 

She slumps, gasping for air. Carmilla gives her inner thighs a soft nip and kisses a path up her stomach to give Laura a kiss. “You okay there, big red?” Carmilla asks, her nails making a smooth pass against Danny’s abs.

 

Danny swallows and gives the vampire a thumbs up. “Fuck yes.”

* * *

Danny stirs, two naked bodies draped over her own, glistening with the remnants of sweat. Her skin is sticky, but her inner thighs especially. After quite a few rounds of sex, one after the other, it is bound to happen. Squirming from underneath the mess of arms and legs, Danny checks the time. She has an hour until the full moon rises, which explains why she woke up so suddenly. Her veins are running wild with a bestial energy, her body willing itself to transform.

 

While she still has the mental faculties to do so, Danny takes a quick shower to rinse away the sweat and the stench of sex. Towel around her neck, she puts on the clothes she discarder earlier. Laura and Carmilla are still asleep, and Danny smiles at the sight of them. Covering them up with a blanket, Danny grabs her bag to leave but Laura’s soft, worn out voice stops her.

 

“Leaving already?” She asks, sitting up. Her hair drapes over one shoulder, exposing one breast.

 

“I have to leave before the moon shows up,” Danny tries her best to hide the impatience in her voice. She fidgets. “Full moon transformations can be really trippy and weird.”

 

Laura nods and tilts her neck upwards to ask for a kiss. Danny smiles, plants one on Laura’s soft lips.

 

“What about me?” Carmilla drawls. Her hand curls around the back of Danny’s neck and pulls her down for a series of pecks on her mouth. “Get outta here before you trash the entire place.”

 

Danny chuckles and waves goodbye before sprinting to the woods where her pack sits in wait.

 

The transformation comes, swift and brutal. Danny barely manages to remove all of her clothes before the full moon illuminates the inky night sky. The remnants of her shirt falls to the dewy grass. The hair on the back of her neck bristles and before she knows it, her pupils dilate and she is on all-fours, howling at the moon with her pack. Together they sprint, barking and tackling each other in a way they can only do when they are in their beast form. Danny pants, her heart pounding inside her chest.

 

She bids goodbye to her wolf friends after dining on their hunt since it is already late. The path to the dorm building is empty, and when Danny enters the building, she finds Perry who barely bats an eyelash these days and pets Danny’s head much to everyone’s surprise.

 

“She’s harmless,” Perry assures the younger students, still unaccustomed to the sight of a wolf almost to the height of Perry’s midsection while on all-fours. To Danny, Perry smiles. “Go on, I’m sure Carmilla and Laura are waiting for you.”

 

Danny nuzzles Perry’s hand and climbs up the stairs, doing her best not to appear so predatory, which is difficult, when one has red hair and blue eyes and is a massive, hulking wolf. She makes it to the third floor landing, and after scratching her claws against the door, enters her girlfriends’ room.

 

“There you are,” Carmilla is on her bed, legs spread out. Laura’s legs are on her lap. “Get up here, but just this once.” She warns. “I don’t need your dog fur all over my pillows.”

 

“You leave cat fur everywhere though.” Laura says.

 

“Yes, well, we’re talking about _my_ bed, and it can only have my fur on it.”

 

Danny leaps on the bed, still startled that something so old and rickety can handle her weight as a wolf. She rests her head on top of Laura’s stomach and runs her rough tongue against her fingers when she scratches the underside of her chin.

 

Their night is then a silent affair consisting mostly of Laura scratching Danny’s stomach while she is playfully nuzzling Carmilla’s belly. The vampire, rolling her eyes despite her smile, rests Danny’s head on her lap.

 

She may not be a human right now, but that doesn’t always mean that she feels any other way. The only difference is that she can’t voice out her affections in words that Laura or Carmilla will understand. As they get ready for bed, tiny Laura in between her and Carmilla, Danny feels lucky. Lucky to be in love, and to be loved in return, fur, tail, and all.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> could've gone the bestiality route but didn't. some people must be so disappointed.


End file.
